Songs around the Campfire
by PrimordialWolf
Summary: Percy wants to express his feelings and emotions towards Annabeth, but doesn't know how. What better way than with a song. Watch as his one brave action around the campfire sparks the start of an event the likes of which Camp-Half Blood has never seen. Rated T for Language.
1. Just the Way you Are

Percy POV:

You know, life sucks right about now.

Oh, I am sorry, I did not see you there.

I guess I should explain myself.

My name is Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus and all that jazz.

Now since I told you my name, you might already be thinking,

"Why is Percy complaining? The war is over. He should be happy now, right?"

Well, you're right, I should be happy.

The war with Gaia is over and we barley suffered any casualties.

The reason why I am so upset is because Annabeth and I have been kind of distant from each other. I know she isn't cheating on me, and I know we still love each other, it's just, I don't know. I need something to rekindle our relationship.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Grover coming up to me.

"Hey Perce. What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, man. Just thinking."

"About Annabeth?"

I was about to ask how in the world he new that, when I remembered the empathy link we shared. Grover could basically read my thoughts.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do anymore, man." I said, hopping he might just have a solution for me.

I was wrong.

"Hey, man. If anyone knows how to fix your predicament with Annabeth, it's you."

"I guess you're right man." I said, defeated.

"Whatever. You coming to the sing along tonight? I heard the Apollo kids are going to have an open mike kind of thing. Who knows, it might be fun."

And with that, Grover just fixed my problems.

I shot up and sprinted towards my cabin. I had one thing on my mind and one thing only; Fix this Relationship.

4 hours later

"Okay, campers. Tonight we are going to let you guys take the stage. Any volunteers?" Chiron asked.

At first no raised their hands. So I thought it would be best if I just did it then instead of waiting.

I slowly stood up and said,

"Uh, yeah Chiron. I volunteer."

There were gasps of shock as I walked up to the stool and microphone, my guitar in hand.

As I sat down, I looked out to all of the campers watching me, and I almost threw up.

But then I saw the reason I was doing this, looking at me with her beautiful grey eyes, and my nerves steeled.

"Um, hi guys. This is a song I wrote because I couldn't find the words to express my feeling for someone."

Even though I had said "someone", everyone knew it was Annabeth. For a second, all eyes switched to her, and then back to me.

"Well, here goes nothing, I guess."

And with that, I raised my guitar and started to strum.

 _Oh her eyes, her eyes_  
 _Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
 _Her hair, her hair_  
 _Falls perfectly without her trying_

I hoped my voice was not too bad. Nobody seemed to have any complaints so far.

 _She's so beautiful_  
 _And I tell her every day_

I started to grow more confident as people started to smile and I decided to go all or nothing.

 _Yeah,_  
 _I know, I know_  
 _When I compliment her_  
 _She wont believe me_  
 _It's so, it's so_  
 _Sad to think she don't see what I see_  
 _But every time she asks me do I look okay_  
 _I say_

I was now looking directly at Annabeth who had a big smile on her face and an even bigger blush.

 _Her lips, her lips_  
 _I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
 _Her laugh, her laugh_  
 _She hates but I think it's so sexy_  
 _She's so beautiful_  
 _And I tell her everyday_

People started to laugh a little and Annabeth looked down and for a second I thought I had messed up. But then, she brought her head back up and she had a smile on her face and what looked like little tears in her eyes.

 _Oh you know, you know, you know_  
 _I'd never ask you to change_  
 _If perfect's what you're searching for_  
 _Then just stay the same_  
 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
 _You know I'll say!_

I was now standing, letting my confidence take over and watching as people were snapping and nodding their heads to the beat.

 _When I see your face (face)_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are_  
 _And when you smile (smile)_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
 _'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are_

I watched as Annabeth stood up with the crowd. She was keeping pace with the rhythm like every one else.

 _The way you are_  
 _The way you are_  
 _Girl you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_

I started to slow down because I was nearing the end. Annabeth had moved from her previous spot to a bout three feet in front of me. I could now vividly see the tears in her eyes. For a split second, I thought they were tears of sadness. But, with the smile on her face, they couldn't be anything other than tears of joy.

 _When I see your face (face)_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are_  
 _And when you smile_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
 _'Cause girl you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are, yeah_

With that, I ended my song.

Everybody stood and cheered as well as clapped. I couldn't care about any of that though, because standing not a half a foot in front of me, was my Annabeth.

"Percy, did you right that song for me?" She asked, disbelief on her face.

"Um, yeah, I did. I felt like we were kind of drifting apart and I needed to something to stop that. Annabeth, you are the most important thing in the world to me. If I had some how managed to los-MMM."

She cut me off with a kiss.

"I love you so much, Seaweed Brain. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, Wise Girl. I love you too."

 **This is something I have wanted to do for a while.**

 **Just a simple songfic.**

 **This doesn't really mean anything.**

 **I do not plan on going past this chapter.**

 **But, I will give it a week, and depending on how much attention it gets, I will right more.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **PrimordialWolf**


	2. Percy will Make a Man out of You

**Well, I am surprised this got as many views as it did.**

 **And, for some, 48 is not a lot.**

 **But to me, it is.**

 **So, here is chapter 2.**

Percy's POV:

Okay, so, like wow.

It has been about a week since I took the mic and song to Annabeth.

And let me just say a few things.

The first one is how well the camp received an open mic night. After I sang, people were asking Chiron if they could go next. Unfortunately, it was pretty late, so they could not do it that night. But, Chiron promised we could do an open mic night next Friday, to which people were very excited.

All week along, when campers were not climbing the lava wall, sparring in the arena, or out canoeing on the lake, all you hard was,

"What song should I sing?"

or

"Do you want to do a duet?"

and my personal favorite,

"Do you think Percy might give us some pointers?"

I was surprised that some one wanted my help with singing and music.

I thought I was pretty bad, but when the Stoll twins approached me with a video camera in their hands, they quickly snuffed out that self-doubt by showing me my performance they just so happened to record.

I do not want to sound conceited or anything, but I sounded pretty amazing.

Another thing that changed was, after Friday night was such a huge success, the Apollo campers teamed up with the Hephaestus campers, and with Chiron's permission, transformed the amphitheater into an awesome stage. It had it all, lights, instruments, sound effects machines, and even a handy little device that plays the music for whatever song you picked. But, it is only for songs that have been published. If you wrote a song, then you have to supply your own music.

Anyway, I was currently in the arena, viciously murdering practice dummies. The reason why I was taking all my anger out on the helpless sacks of straw was because I could not think of a song to sing. It did not help that the concert was that night.

I did not have the energy to right one, but I could not find the right song.

My thoughts were interrupted by the twins running in. They stopped in front of me, trying to catch their breath.

"Hey guys. Where's the fire?" I asked with a smirk.

Connor was the first to speak.

"Percy... Apollo... Concert... Live... Hephaestus TV." He panted out.

I looked to Travis to translate.

"What he meant was,

"Percy, Apollo just appeared and said the concert will be broadcasted live on Hephaestus TV."

I stood there for a few moments, trying to comprehend what I was just told.

The concert will be played live to the entire Greek pantheon.

Fantastic.

While I was having a panic attack, Travis said to his brother,

"Are you seriously out of breath, dude?"

To which Connor replied,

"Shut up man, I hate running!"

"Man, I hope someone somewhere makes a man out of you."

And, with that, once again, someone else had given me the perfect solution to my dilemma.

 **I AM JUST A LITTLE, LONELY LINE BREAK. PLEASE PAY NO ATTENTION TO ME, WHAT SO EVER. I'M ONLY HERE TO BREAK A LINE.**

Will Solace walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey guys. Are you ready to get this thing going?"

A thunderous cheer was his answer.

"Alright then. So, he doesn't know this, but the man starting us off tonight is none other than the Savior of Olympus, Percy Jackson!"

The spot light found me sitting next to Annabeth and Grover. I was paralyzed. I knew I was going to sing tonight, I just did not expect to be the first one.

It took the combined effort of Annabeth and Grover pushing me to get up from my seat and walk up to the stage.

Once I got there, I took the mic from Will and gave him a my death stare.

I am pleased to say he scampered off pretty quick.

"Okay. Umm, hi guys." I stuttered out.

"Well, I am just going to start. Hit it."

And with that, the music began.

 _Let's get down to business_  
 _To defeat the Huns_  
 _Did they send me daughters_  
 _When I asked for sons?_  
 _You're the saddest bunch_  
 _I ever met_  
 _But you can bet_  
 _Before we're through_  
 _Mister, I'll make a man_  
 _out of you_

People who recognized the song immediately began to smile.

 _Tranquil as a forest_  
 _But on fire within_  
 _Once you find your center_  
 _you are sure to win_  
 _You're a spineless, pale_  
 _pathetic lot_  
 _And you haven't got a clue_  
 _Somehow I'll make a man_  
 _out of you_

People were really starting to get into the song now.

I'm never gonna catch  
my breath  
Say good-bye to those  
who knew me  
Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym  
This guy's got 'em  
scared to death  
Hope he doesn't see  
right through me  
Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim

I sang that last part with a whiney voice like the one the guy has in the movie.

 _(Be a man)_  
 _We must be swift as_  
 _the coursing river_  
 _(Be a man)_  
 _With all the force_  
 _of a great typhoon_  
 _(Be a man)_  
 _With all the strength_  
 _of a raging fire_  
 _Mysterious as the_  
 _dark side of the moon_

This was my favorite part of the song. I was so into the music, I did not notice my dad, Aunt Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite had flashed in.

 _Time is racing toward us_  
 _till the Huns arrive_  
 _Heed my every order_  
 _and you might survive_  
 _You're unsuited for_  
 _the rage of war_  
 _So pack up, go home_  
 _you're through_  
 _How could I make a man_  
 _out of you?_

I swiped my hand through the air as I sang that last part.

 _(Be a man)_  
 _We must be swift as_  
 _the coursing river_  
 _(Be a man)_  
 _With all the force_  
 _of a great typhoon_  
 _(Be a man)_  
 _With all the strength_  
 _of a raging fire_  
 _Mysterious as the_  
 _dark side of the moon_

By now, everybody was up and either swaying to the music or singing along with me.

 _(Be a man)_  
 _We must be swift as_  
 _the Coursing river_  
 _(Be a man)_  
 _With all the force_  
 _of a great typhoon_  
 _(Be a man)_  
 _With all the strength_  
 _of a raging fire_  
 _Mysterious as the_  
 _dark side of the moon_

As I sang the last note, I was given a deafening applause.

I looked over and saw the Olympians smiling and clapping at me. My dad had an unmistakable look of pride in his eyes.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming from my right, and when I looked over, I saw Will walking up to me.

When he reached me, I gave him the mic and went to back to my seat.

"Wow, nice job Percy. You sure are setting the bar high, aren't you?"

I blushed when he said that.

"Well, if anybody is going to make a man out of anybody, it's you Percy."

There was a roar of agreement from the crowd.

"Anyway, time for out next singer. Any volunteers?"

Well that is bull. Why was I forced to go when everybody else gets to volunteer?

Just then, a shadow appeared about three feet from Will and out popped Nico, Son of Hades.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it looks like we found out next singer, Nico DiAngelo!"

The look on Nico's face was to die for.

 **And that is the end of chapter 2.**

 **Next chapter will have Nico singing.**

 **I already know what Nico's going to sing, and who's going to sing in chapter 4 and what they will sing**

 **But et me know who you guys want to sing and what they want to sing.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **PrimordialWolf**


End file.
